Season 2 (Next Class)
The 17th Season of De la Salle also known as the 2nd Season of De la Salle: Next Class. The Season premiere on June 8, 2017 on Nickelonager. It became available on Netflix (Worldwide not for US, France, New Zelande and Australia) on late Summer 2017, Summer 2017 on F2N on Family in Canada on June 12, 2017 on Nickelodeon. Main Cast Freshman (Class of 2020) *Kenny Makolo as Kenny, a silent person who want to make new friends. *Marguerite G.Macdonal as Marguerite, a girl that find out she's transgender. *Stefan B. as Stefan, a smart guy who to go to a basketball university. *Mila Holland as Mila, a young boss of Kenny and a annoying person sometime. *Alex as Alex, a gamer who play only mobile game on is phone and tablet. *Noah as Noah, a awkward kid who follow Stefan and Alex everywhere. *Nicholas as Nicholas, a smart kid who to have good grade. *Isabelle J. as Isabelle, a great artist who love to draw reality stuff. *Teana as Teana, a smart and intelligence girl who to have a great future. *Ariana as Ariana, a best friend of Mila and a good selfie taker. *Daniel Lewis as Daniel, a weirdo who want to do bad thing. *Chris as Chris, a guy who want to delete is past. *Luc Busiere as Luc, a smart kid and a person who always sick. *Guadaloupe as Guadaloupe, a good dancer and singer and a nice girl. *Destiny Corner as Destiny, a girl who always laught for no reason. *Isabelle Mauve as Mauve, a emo girl who love dark stuff and have some attention. *Afnan L. as Afnan, a good artist who love draw. *Ahmed Mohamed as Ahmed, a skiny kid and a good anime drawer. *Ayanle Ali as Ayanle, a anime Naruto talker and Kenny good friends. *Josiane as Josiane, a girl who is born to Montreal, live in Gatineau then move to Ottawa for a new start. *Kersy as Kersy, a girl who is funny, popular and a player. *Riyaq as Riyaq, a girl who talk a lot and launt a lot. *Sebastien D. as Sebastien, a new kid that all he want is just to be cool and popular on instagram and the school. *Matthew Tonary as Matthew, a new guy form Gatineau and he want to start a fresh start. *Hamza Alin as Hamza, a joker and a guy who always late at class along with Neime. *Kent O. as Kent, a drink and chip dealer.And sometime lazy person. *Florian as Florian, a guy who playing soccer and is a serious person sometime. *Neime as Neime, a player, a pranker and a model. Everyone love Neime. 8th Grade (Class of 2021) *Israel I. as Israel, a guy that he want to get out of they class 7/8. *Hamza as Hamza, a guy who always jumping around and the class 7/8. *Victoria M. as Victoria, a friendly girl that love to dance. *Jesse as Jesse, a popular guy that freaking love everything. *Nancy as Nancy, a girl that want to have a attention of everything. A specially Kenny and Nathan. *Nicole as Nicole, a tall girl that love fun stuff. *Mekale A. as Mekale, a boy that gangstar stuff and also brother of Safwan. *Houssane as Houssane, a swager guy that is beszt friend his Zackary *Zackary as Zackary, a dancer and a popular guy that love the gangstar style. *Gabriel as Gabe, a nice and fresh guy that never understand other people feeling. *Sebastien as Seb, a guy that love almost everything. *Julien as Julien, a weird and stalker guy that love to says name of people. *Zachary as Zachary, a guy that love to put jell on is hair and be cool. *Zack as Zac, a guy that have a lot of hair and he is in the school basketball team. *Yasmine as Yasmine, a popular girl that love using a lot social media along with is friends. *Samuel as Sam, a strange guy that his scare of everything and join the class of 7/8. *Sarah as Sara, a funny girl that love social media along with Yasmine. *Jackson Simpson as Jackson, a best friend of Israel and a almost best friend of Sara. 7th Grade (Class of 2022) *Nathan Makolo as Nathan, a basketball player, young brother Kenny and he taller then him. *Emany B. as Emany, a best friend of Nathan who always like to go to snapchat all day, all night. *Joshua as Joshua, a old best friend of Nathan and a ex boyfriend of Gloria. *Gloria as Gloria, a girl who like only Afrian people only and the new girlfriend of Nathan. *Tiyasha as Tiyasha, a bad girl that always ditch school and a the best friend of Destiny. *Jordany as Jordany, a new guy from Gatineau move to Ottawa. And a player just like Nathan. *Eleni Zarkadas as Eleni, a party girl that love almost and the ex girlfriend of Jordany. *Maya B. as Maya, a good friend of Nathan and a girl who love fun stuff. *Sarah Grace as Sarah, a best friend of Maya who always using the social media. *Ilyes as Ilyes, a short little guy who good guy and also... A player. *Ismael as Ismael, a guy that is a love expert and is a smart guy. *Trevor as Trevor, a guy that Nathan meet in the first day of school and he think that guy is a cool kid. *Matthieu Rassicot as Matthieu, a fresh guy who always get girl and a good friend of Nathan. Reccuring Cast Students *Simeon I. as Simeon, a leader of the basketball team 10th grade in De la Salle. *Brandon as Brandon, a best friend of Simeon and co-capitan of the basketball team. *Zachary as Zachary, another best friend of Simeon and Brandon is partner, team and protecter. *Niko as Niko, a long time best friend of Simeon and Simeon teammate. *Kendise as Kendise, a girl who is a dancer and a ex-girlfriend of Brandon. *Daniel M. as Daniel, a ex-7/8 classmate student who is like Daniel L. best friend. *Savanah as Savanath, a best friend of Guadaloupe and also a artist. *Ali as Ali, a ex-7/8 classmate student, a smart kid and a good friend of Sebastien. *Zack as Zack, a best friend of Ali and a former smoker. *Danika as Danika, a girl who still have feeling for Niko. *Alice as Alice, a good friend of Ali and a former singer. *Eveline as Eveline, a former The Next Step reccuring character and a ex girlfriend of Simeon and still have feeling for him. Trivia *This season was announced in February 10, 2017. *This Season was originally dubbed at 16B but it is considered Season 17 also know as De la Salle Next Class Season 2. *The audition for this season (series) it was in March 2016 with the new 7th grade, new characters of the 8th grade and freshman. *This is the second season after Season 16 (Netflix/F2N Season 1) not to feature new student who debuted prior to the dropping of the Next Generations, which occurred after Season 9. *This season is the second to use Next Class tagline. *On twitter, the creator of De la Salle announced that Season 1/2 of De la Salle Next Class will be available on Nickelonager App, Family App and Netflix this summer. *Many viewers are still considering De la Salle Next Class as a new series due to the fact TeenNick is still considering Season 15 as the series finale of De la Salle et Dans la Salle *The Second season is also the 17th season of De la Salle with the name De la Salle Next Class. It can be both as Season 2 or Season 17. *The 9th, 10th and 11th grades that suppost to be in 10th, 11th and 12th grades. It gonna be a guest star and reccuring character. *Some 9th grade characters are still messing well it because some of them quit and some of them will return in a future season. *They will have De la Salle Reunion. *This is the second season that does not have senior class. *De la salle high school really change in the inside. *This season marks the beginning of the second semester for the freshman to senior 2016-17 school year. *This is the second season to use hash-tags as episode title. *This season take place a few days after the Season 1 finale. *The Second season will start streaming in Summer 2017. Episodes